Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)
|artist= |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2007 |dlc = September 13, 2014 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 6 |mc = JDU 1A: |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 110 (JD2) 167 (Remake) |nowc = BigGirl |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser |kcal = 28 13.8 (Remake) |dura=4:08}}"Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a curvy woman with hot pink flowing hair. She wears a small orange top hat with a a white line and green flower, an orange dress with pink and green ruffles, and green flats. She also has a pink bracelet on her right wrist. Remake In the remake, the coach looks more realistic and her green attributes now are a shade of blue. Background Original The background consists of a pink room with yellow and pink wavy lines. There are multiple yellow lines on the wall, there are also 2 sketches of women made out of dark pink lines. The floor consists of multiple wavy yellow lines. Whenever "A hah!" Is sung the background glows up for a split second. Remake The entire background is upgraded, with much more brighter lines on the wall and floor. There are now also stage lights on the sides. The floor now is much brighter and looks like a led dancefloor. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands behind your head and shake your hips. Biggirl jd2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Original) Biggirl jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Biggirl gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Copacabana * Lights (Pink Hair) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Butterfly * Butterfly Wings * Cake Slice * Candy * Candyfloss * Froufrou Dance * Look At Me * Marshmallow * Milkshake * Pump It Up * Sugar Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia * Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) is the first song by MIKA in the series. * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly different color scheme and a different haircut. * In , the first line of the song is "Big girls". In the remake, however, the first line is "Big girl". * Although the remake changed the coach's glove color to Keppel, the arrows remain green. * In , there is a pictogram error; when one of the pictograms appear, a part from one of the placeholders will appear along with it. * In the s files, there is a beta pictogram for a move that is not present in the actual routine. * On the menu icon for , the coach has glove on both hands. * Although the skirt ruffles are hot pink and the hat is orange in the routine, the menu icon shows them as red. * In the original pictogram sprite, it can be seen that some of the original pictograms that are not used in the remake are in the sprite along with the remade pictograms. The sprite was later updated, removing these pictograms along with the placeholder pictograms. * Big Girl is one of the very few Just Dance 1-3 songs in where the album coach has a different pose than the one in the menu square. * The last line of the song (You Are Beautiful), fades away abruptly while it is sung. ** This also happens with D.A.N.C.E., Take Me Out, That's Not My Name, and The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss). Gallery Game Files Biggirl jd2 cover generic.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' Biggirl jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) BigGirl Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Biggirl_jdu_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) 26bce94ab9497e6f8d762d3d4330e1bd.png| album background Biggirl banner bkg.png| menu banner Biggirl map bkg.png| map background biggirl_cover@2x.jpg| cover BigGirl_Cover_1024.png| cover Biggirl ava.png|Avatar Biggirl golden ava.png|Golden avatar Biggirl diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Biggirl pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Biggirl background.jpg| score screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2bgyrb.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) on the menu Biggirljd2_preparationscreen.png| ready screen Biggirl jd2016 menu.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Biggirl jd2016 load.png| loading screen Biggirl jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen bgyrbjdu2017.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Biggirl jd2017 load.png| loading screen Biggirl jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen bgyrbnewjdn.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the menu Beta Elements Biggirl promo coach.png|Beta dancer Biggirl beta picto 1.png|Unused pictogram 1 Biggirl beta picto 2.png|Unused pictogram 2 biggirl beta picto 3.png|Unused pictogram 3 biggirl beta picto 4.png|Unused pictogram 4 biggirl beta picto 5.png|Unused pictogram 5 biggirl beta picto 6.png|Unused pictogram 6 biggirl beta picto 7.png|Unused pictogram 7 biggirl placeholder 1.png|Placeholder 1 biggirl placeholder 2.png|Placeholder 2 biggirl placeholder 3.png|Placeholder 3 Others Biggirl picto error.jpg|Placeholder pictogram seen in the gameplay (notice the cut-out line to the left) Videos Official Music Video MIKA - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Gameplays Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance Now Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2016 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2017 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2018 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2019 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation de:Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) es:Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs by MIKA Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Downgrade